Besoin D'aide Larry Stylinson
by Cassandra-p13
Summary: Harry a perdu ses parents étant plus jeune c'est donc la famille Malik qui l'adopte, un jour George le père de cette famille apprend que Harry est Gay et il va très mal le prendre, c'est pour cela qu'il va commencer à le frapper. Jusqu'au jour ou Harry en a marre est part de chez lui, c'est comme ça qu'il fera la rencontre de Louis... Histoire de 1 chapitre "Larry Stylinson"


Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson du groupe les One Direction ;)

"Dans l'histoire ils ne sont pas connu et ne sont pas des stars..."

_PDV de Harry: _

Je marche dans la rue sans bute précis, je ne sais pas ou je vais. Je sais juste que je n'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi. Vous allez sans doute me demander pourquoi. Et bien tout simplement car mes parents sont mort, je vie donc chez une autre famille. Le père de cette famille me fait du mal depuis que j'ai 12 ans car il a apprit que j'aimais les hommes. Il la apprit par son fils qui s'appel Zayn. Zayn est venu s'excuser au près de moi car il n'avait pas fait exprès il pensait qu'il le savait, moi je ne lui en veux pas du tout. J'ai maintenant 20 ans et il continu de me faire du mal. Je rentre chez moi car je n'ai plus rien à faire dehors. Liam mon meilleur ami tape à ma fenêtre pour que je vienne lui ouvrir.

Liam: Harry, comment tu vas?

Harry: Très bien, je n'ai pas encore vu George.

Liam: Et j'espère qu'il ne rentrera pas avant longtemps.

Harry: Oui moi aussi, Zayn est dans sa chambre si tu veux aller le voir.

Liam: Merci.

Liam et Zayn sont amis depuis quelques mois.

_PDV de Louis: _

Je suis chez moi dans ma chambre quand tout à cou j'entend des cris dans la maison d'en face. Encore le père et le fils qui doit se disputer. Sauf que la je vois bien que sa n'a rien d'une dispute banal, c'est plus violant. Comme si le père faisait du mal à son fils. Je sors de ma chambre je me fais un café puis sors de chez moi et avant que je ne ferme ma porte à clef le voisin d'en face me rentre dedans. Je l'aide à se relever et je vois qu'il pleure et qu'il ai en sang. Je le fais rentrer chez moi et juste quand je le fais rentrer je vois George qui sort de chez lui en colère il a l'air de le chercher partout.

Louis: Tu vas bien? Que c'est t-il passer?

Harry: J'ai peur...

Louis: De quoi?

Harry: Il ma dit qu'il voulait me tuer et moi je lui ai répondu qu'il n'ai pas mon père, mon vrai père est mort dans un accident de voiture avec ma mère, je lui ai dis qu'il pouvait aller se faire foutre. Il la très mal prit...

Louis: Oh ne t'inquiète pas tu peux rester ici autant de temps que tu voudra. J'ai vu que tu avais pris ta valise.

Harry: Oui il valait mieux. J'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir.

Louis: Sinon comment tu t'appel?

Harry: Moi c'est Harry Styles et toi?

Louis: Moi c'est Louis Tomlinson. Comme tu peux le voir, je vis seul dans cette maison.

Harry: Tu as de la chance de vivre seul.

Louis: Oh parfois je m'ennui. Mais j'ai souvent la visite de mon cousin Niall.

Harry: Niall, sa me dit quelque chose.

Louis: Niall Horan.

Harry: Oh lui, oui je connais.

Louis: Tu la connu comment?

Harry: Et bien j'étais dans la même classe que lui au lycée, puis il sait passer pleins de choses et nous ne nous sommes plus revu.

Louis: Et je suppose que tu ne veux pas me parler des choses qui vous on séparer?

Harry: Non je ne le souhaite pas. C'est trop douloureux.

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre que quelqu'un sonne à ma porte.

Louis: Je reviens.

Je pars ouvrir la porte et quand je l'ouvre je vois mon cousin Niall.

Niall: Hey Louis! Comment tu vas?

Louis: Niall ! Je vais très bien et toi?

Niall: Super.

Louis: Entre.

Niall: Merci

Je laisse entrer Niall. Et mince j'avais oublier ce que Harry m'avait dit. Trop tard Niall est déjà entrer dans le salon ou il y a Harry.

Niall: Euh je ne savais pas que tu étais avec Harry.

Louis: Non, je l'ai inviter c'est une longue histoire.

Harry voit Niall et quand il le voit il fait de gros yeux puis il court et s'enferme dans la salle de bain.

Louis: Oh faite c'est quoi votre histoire à tout les deux?

Niall: Il ne t'en a pas parler?

Louis: Non il ma dit que c'était trop douloureux pour lui.

Niall: Bon en faite pendant le lycée je suis sorti avec avec lui et il m'aimait vraiment, le truc c'est que moi je n'étais plus amoureux de lui quand j'ai rencontrer Liam qui ai devenu un très bon ami maintenant. Harry la très mal prit car je l'ai quitter. Mais il n'est plus amoureux de moi, il n'a juste pas oublier ce qui s'était passer...

Louis: Ah donc Harry est Gay.

Niall: Oui. Et je sais que tu es son genre, je le connais par coeur. Bon moi je vous laisse je dois y aller. A plus tard.

Niall sort de chez moi, moi je vais voir Harry.

Louis: Sa va Harry?

Harry: Non, mais ne t'en fais pas.

Louis: Je sais tout sur toi et Niall.

Harry: Quoi?! Comment a t-il pu le dire! Je ne voulais pas! Pourquoi il la dit à ma place?!

Louis: Calme toi c'est moi qui lui ai demander. Viens comme ça tu te repose un peu.

Harry: Je peux dormir avec toi?

Louis: Euh oui si tu veux.

Harry ce met dans mon lit et moi je fais comme lui. Je n'arrive pas vraiment à m'endormir car je n'ai pas l'habitude de dormir avec quelqu'un.

_Le lendemain matin:_

Quand je me réveille je ne vois plus Harry, il n'ai plus dans mon lit. Je décide donc de sortir de ma chambre pour voir si il n'ai pas ailleurs mais je ne le trouve pas non plus. A la place je trouve Niall dans la cuisine en trin de manger comme d'habitude.

Louis: Je ne savais pas que tu serai la.

Niall: Bonjours Louis, content de te voir moi aussi, euh et bien j'avais faim et je n'avais plus rien dans mes placards alors je suis passer chez toi... Enfin tu vois le genre.

Louis: Euh oui je vois bien le genre, mais ce n'ai pas parce que je tes passer un double des clefs de chez moi que tu peux passer comme ça sans prévenir.

Niall: Tu sais que je n'écouterai jamais ce que tu me dis donc ne cherche pas tu ne me fera jamais changer.

Louis: Je sais bien. Sinon tu n'aurai pas vu Harry?

Niall: Je crois bien l'avoir vu aller dans la salle de bain tout à l'heure, il doit être en trin de ce préparer.

Louis: Ouais peut-être.

Niall: Bon j'ai super bien manger je vais pouvoir partir et te laisser avec Harry.

Niall part de chez moi me laissant seul avec Harry qui vient d'entrer dans la cuisine.

Harry: Merci de m'avoir héberger chez toi durant cette nuit. Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps sinon je signe mon arrêt de mort, en faite même si je rentre je signe mon arrêt de mort mais bon j'ai bien trop peur que George face pire si je ne rentre pas tout de suite... Donc je vais devoir y aller.

Louis: Je n'ai pas très envie que tu retourne la bas.

Harry: J'y suis bien obliger. De toute façon il me retrouvera. Et puis tu habite juste en face, ce n'ai pas très malin de ma part si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

_PDV de Harry:_

Louis n'a pas le temps de répondre que je reçois un message sur mon téléphone. C'est un message de Liam.

_SMS de Liam à Harry: _

_Harry tu es dans la merde! George est de plus en plus énerver et Zayn vient de me dire que George va passer chez votre voisin tout de suite et comme je sais que tes la bas et bien je te demande de vite partir avant qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose...! _

_SMS de Harry à Liam: _

_Merci Liam de m'avoir prévenu, s'il me retrouve tempis j'ai bien l'habitude de recevoir des coups de sa par... _

_SMS de Liam à Harry: _

_Non mais tes fou! Tu ne comprend donc pas?! George est dans un état ou plus rien ne compte pour lui! Il a même frapper Zayn! _

_SMS de Harry à Liam: _

_Non?! Il n'a quand même pas toucher à Zayn! Tout sa est de ma faute! Il faut que je rentre tout de suite avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à quelqu'un d'autre! _

_SMS de Liam à Harry: _

_Ne rentre surtout pas!_

Je ne prend pas le temps de répondre au message de Liam que je sors de la cuisine pour partir de chez Louis, je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée quand soudain celle si s'ouvre sur un George en colère. Oh non! Il referme la porte et ce cou si je sais que je ne peux pas y échapper. Louis est sous le choque, il a peur de ce que George est capable de faire.

George: Ah te voilà enfin!

George me prend par les cheveux et commence à me donner des coups un peut partout.

Louis: Mais vous êtes malade! Lâchez le ou j'appel la police!

George: Tu n'as pas intérêt à faire sa sinon je viole Harry sous tes yeux! Je le viole jusqu'à ce qu'il en meurt.

Louis ne sait plus quoi faire je le vois bien.

Harry: Louis...

George: Toi je ne tes pas demander d'ouvrir ta bouche!

Je me mets à pleurer, George a toujours étais violant mais pas à ce point. Il veut vraiment me tuer. Il enlève ses mains qui tirer mes cheveux à ce moment j'étais soulager mais mon soulagement fut de courte durée car George m'attrape la gorge et me la sert beaucoup trop fort, j'ai mal, tellement mal.

Louis: Arrêtez! Vous allez le tuer merde!

Louis ce met à pleurer à son tour, il tremble.

George: C'est ce que je veux, je veux qu'il meurt! Il n'a fait que pourrir notre vie, il ne nous a jamais remercier de l'avoir pris dans notre famille quand ses parents sont mort!

_PDV de Louis: _

Harry à de plus en plus du mal à respirer. George n'ai pas au courant mais en attrapent le fixe de chez moi tout à l'heure j'ai appeler la police et reposer le fixe toujours avec l'appel que j'ai envoyer à la police et elle ai surement en route en ce moment même pour venir nous aider et envoyer George en prison.

George: Bon sa va être ta fin Harry, remercie moi de te faire retrouver tes parents!

Je me jette sur George pour qu'il lâche Harry, à ce moment même la vie de Harry compte plus que la mienne à mes yeux. Je me suis rendu compte que je suis amoureux de lui et je ne peux rien y faire, il compte trop pour moi.

George: Qu'est ce que tu as foutu?! Tu veux ta mort toi aussi?!

Harry est inconscient en ce moment même, il ne bouge plus et il a l'air vraiment mal en point.

George: Répond moi! Tu veux mourir?! Alors tu vas l'avoir ta mort!

George ce jette sur moi et me frappe pendent longtemps, j'ai mal mais je préfère qu'il s'en prenne à moi plutôt cas Harry.

Louis: De toute façon c'est déjà trop tard pour vous...

George: De quoi tu parle?!

Louis: De sa!

Des gens entrent chez moi, sa doit être la police, je ne vois pas très bien. Je vois flou puis je tombe dans l'inconscience.

_PDV de Liam: _

Je suis à l'hôpital avec Zayn et Niall, nous attendons les résultats de Louis et Harry. Sa fait maintenant 4 heures qu'on est ici et un médecin s'approche enfin de nous.

Le médecin: Vous êtes bien la pour Harry Styles et Louis Tomlinson?

Liam: Oui, comment ils vont?

Le médecin: Alors Louis est réveiller il n'a rien de grave il pourra sortir dans l'après-midi.

Liam: Et Harry?

Le médecin: Harry quand à lui c'est beaucoup plus compliquer.

Liam: C'est à dire?

Le médecin: Il a fait un arrêt cardiaque quand nous l'avons emmener ici mais rien de bien grave, il ai réveiller maintenant mais il dit avoir très mal et que le moindre mouvement le fait souffrir donc son rétablissement mettra beaucoup plus de temps que celui de Louis.

Liam: Oh je vois. On peut aller les voir?

Le médecin: Bien sur. Je dois vous laissez passez une bonne journée.

Liam: Vous aussi.

Nous entrons dans la chambre d'hôpital de Harry.

Liam: Hey, comment sa va toi?

Harry: Pas très bien mais je fais avec. Comment va Louis? J'ai appris que c'est grâce à lui que je suis encore en vie.

Liam: Il n'a rien, il pourra sortir dans quelques oui c'est bien grâce à lui que tes encore la. Tu avais de la chance qu'il

soit la.

_3 semaines plus tard: _

_Fin des PDV: _

Il s'en ai passer des choses en 3 semaines. Liam est en couple avec Niall. Zayn sait trouver une petite amie du nom de Perrie. Louis est en forme depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital, c'est comme si il n'avait rien eu. Harry est encore fatiguer par moment mais il ai sorti de l'hôpital 2 semaines plus tard et il ai maintenant en couple avec Louis depuis maintenant 1 semaine et c'est l'amour fou entre eux deux.

**Voilà c'est fini, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, vous avez aimez ou pas?**

**Une review s'il vous plait merci :) **


End file.
